Where'd you go
by AyaXX7
Summary: Megu sat on the window sill, wishing that god will turn back time to those happy times rather than her feeling so empty and lonely all the time.. MeguRui


**_MeguRui~ [I do NOT own eyeshield 21]_**

_tell me what cha think, and enjoy! :3_

* * *

**Megu sat on her window sill, staring dully outside as the rain falls. A Lizard plushy lay on top of her lap clutched by one hand and the other holding a photo.**

**

* * *

**

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

* * *

_"Here." He said plainly and averting his eyes. Raising an eyebrow confused by his sudden action, she then stared down at the wrapped item he threw at her._

"_What is it? A bomb?" "NO!" he snapped looking at her direction. Her jaw dropped slightly as she saw the blush on his face. Without knowing her cheeks started to feel warm as well._

_She opened the wrapper to reveal a lizard plushy; she stared at it then stared at Rui._

_"W... what! S... since it's your birthday and all…" he muttered. His face blushing again since she was still staring at him and she didn't say anything either. _

"_W…WELL STOP STARIN! DO YA WANT IT OR WHAT!" he snapped. He turned his back to her and his back hunched a bit due to embarrassment._

_She just laughed and kissed his cheeks lightly, "thank you…"_

_

* * *

_

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,

* * *

_Megu just came back from work and exhausted. She slumped down on the couch to rest and saw a note on the table._

_**Out on a mission. – Rui**_

_"Again..." she sighed and decided to lay down the couch holding the lizard plushy to her chest. She just doesn't get it why he went to all those stupid dangerous missions. He would sometimes go for days… or even MONTHS without even the slightest news… sure she's grown used to it... but she can't help to miss him…_

_

* * *

_

And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,

* * *

_The phone suddenly rang, she stood up quickly from her sitting place and ran to grab the phone. "RUI!" "Missed me that much?" "Why you…" she couldn't help smiling as she heard his laugh from the other line. He usually called her once or twice in between missions. So she got the habit sitting around near the phone everyday when he's gone on a mission waiting for his call._

_He asked how she was and answered that she was fine, she asked his condition and he also said the same. After a few brief news. They were at a los on topic and were in an awkward silence._

_"Well eh.. gotta go. Still got work. Talk to ya later." _

_"oh! Um.. uh.. yeah. Take care." she said and he hanged up._

_she stood silent before she let out along sigh and banged her head on the wall repeatedly. "..idiot." she muttered slightly with each word._

_

* * *

_

So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

* * *

_"I'VE HAD IT! WHY CANT YOU JUST FIND ANOTHER FUCKIN JOB OTHER THAN THIS SHIT?" she yelled at him one night._

_"What the hell is wrong with you! You've NEVER complained about this shit not even once before! Why are you fuckin complainin NOW" he yelled back glaring at her from the sofa._

_He had just came back home from his latest mission. Just in time for their 2__nd__ wedding anniversary. They were having dinner an hour ago, when suddenly his phone rang and it seems like he got an urgent mission and he gotta go ASAP._

_That night without a word, an angry Rui slammed the door shut and left for the mission. Megu just stood there on the hall with her head low. Her bangs hiding her face as she cried silently.  
_

* * *

Where's you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

* * *

_a week had passed. He hadn't called yet. Sometimes she would stay up late drinking a cup of coffee by herself on the kitchen. Staring blankly at the picture of them when they were still in high school sitting on his motorcycle and the plushy he gave her on her 24__th__ birthday. _

_She missed those old times when he was always by her side… nowadays it seems like she is always alone by herself in this big stupid mansion she once able to call home._

* * *

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,

* * *

_Out of habit she sat on the window sill waiting for his call while staring outside as a couple walked hand in hand smiling at each other. He was probably still mad at her from before at her outburst… but she couldn't help it. He is away too much. _

_And whenever he stopped by every once and a while was to pick up something he forgot, or either just stopping by to rest a few hours before duty calls him again.  
_

* * *

Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,

* * *

_She went out to the park for a walk trying to set aside the thoughts about him for now. Thou she went back home around 5 since it wasn't working at all. It made her anxious if he called, and without knowing she missed him more. _

_After she arrived and taking a quick shower she looked at the phone to only see that there were 9 missed calls. One was from Maria and the other eight was from him._

_She picked up the phone and dialed. After a few seconds he answered.  
_

_"…Hey … You ok?"  
_

_"…Yea…" she couldn't help to let out a small smile. Thou he tried to hide it she could still hear the tint of worry in his voice; it was enough for her to know that at least he was worried about her.  
_

_"When will you be back…?"_

_

* * *

_  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing

"Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

* * *

_Rui was coming home tonight. She was smiling all day, just the thought of him being able to stay at home for 2 weeks felt like a blessing god gave her._

_The table was set and ready, just waiting for a certain man to arrive and they can start their dinner together._

_She waited and waited. It's already 11:43 PM. Her once hopeful face now drained and was now replaced with a disappointed and sad one. _

_Her mobile suddenly vibrated, she picked it up. She got a message from Yushida._

_**Megu-san, Rui senpai can't make it.  
He's kinda in this somewhat tight situation.  
he said it'll take him somewhat a few hours  
Before he can head back home.  
– Yushida**__**  
**_

_A few hours… She ate her share first and wraps his and put it on the table for him. She decided to wait for him a bit more, she sat herself down on the window sill again, staring at the gate hoping he would enter it anytime soon. _

_"Come back home..." she mumbled._

_

* * *

_

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

* * *

**this is the last straw. She can't wait for him any longer. She closed her eyes and sat up from the window sill and went to her room packing her bags, she placed the small lizard figure in. it's the only thing she will bring that will remind her of him. She will leave the other things here.**

* * *

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

* * *

**While carrying her bags, she left a letter for him near the window sill she usually sat on waiting for him for when he comes back to read later on. She slid of the silver ring from her finger, and placed it on top of the letter gently.**

* * *

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

* * *

**She stepped back and takes a last look around at the room. Letting one last tear to fall she shook her head and closed the door.  
**

**

* * *

**  
Please come back home...

* * *

**Rui came home a few weeks after she left. Confused on why it was silent and that it looked as if nobody had been here for more than 5 days. He walked over to the living room and switched on the light, hoping to see a certain blond hair woman sitting by the window fast asleep waiting for him like the previous.**

**

* * *

**Please come back home...

* * *

**Not finding the said woman there and was about to turn back to only see a certain letter that caught his attention. He opened it and read what was inside.**

**

* * *

**Please come back home...

* * *

**His hands fell limp to his side as he sat down where she usually sat. His face was blank; a tear fell from his cheeks as he gripped the silver ring on his other hand. Staring out the window as he let the letter fell to the floor without care.**

* * *

**Please come back home...**

* * *

_**You left me waiting for far too long…**_

_**Megu.**_

__


End file.
